


Lift up and away

by Callmyname



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hidden Tenet base, Light aviation, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Typos, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: The tension of a lift journeyHang on - elevator sex first. But then huh mile high club? Later, Aviator Neil!Fic appearing of a "hidden in plain sight" Tenet base. Nah no idea where this is going, but it's nice, light and fluffy.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Hit the button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupiscent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupiscent/gifts).



> I am sure you can improve this.
> 
> Swaps POV from the Protagonist to Neil.  
> More coming lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lift sex - more wors might be added to this scene. I dunno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kneel demonstrates how he acquired that nickname. Oh, you thought that was Neil ha ha no.

"The building has seen better days, clearly", I observed . 

"Yes, we don't like to draw attention to ourselves round here". Neil smirked, seeing as how I was clearly not convinced. "What?! With your fancy suit traipsing round the place, and all those stomping hotties in their military kit? " 

"Your think Wheeler is hot? Or ives ? " 

"Oh you darling, don't be jealous. You win that little competition hands down" his intent stare made it clear how much he meant the compliment. The tension between us had escalated to a whole new dimension. 

The door to the lift pinged open in front of us, and I dragged him in . Pressing the button, we lurched up into motion. Neil suddenly had me pressed up against the wall. 

\-------

I pressed the "halt lift" and kissed him hard. Pressed myself into him, and yes - I could feel him hard and eager against me. I fell to my knees ,and undid the belt as I did. Pulling the belt out, I wrapped it quickly round his wrists, tugged it tight. 

"Right, no cheating whilst I play" .

I nuzzled at his boxers, and felt his cock twitch. Grabbing the fabric I pulled it down. His cock sprang out ready for my eager lips - I swallowed it down.


	2. Intercom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftershock -

I lay there as the aftershocks rippled through me.

The intercom on the lift buzzed loudly. Neil hit the button. 

"Can you guys finish up your little games - we have a pilot downstairs who needs to put his flight plans in".


	3. Base line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few vague ideas -ah and this is where Wheeler got her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note that my titles almost always have double meanings. 
> 
> So - we have a scene

Scene:  
_Old abandoned site where flying / army training happened. So large area of slightly crumbling concrete, abandoned of aircraft. Tyres in heaps. Parked up trucks._

Huge hanger.

"So, we just infiltrated this place? "

"Well not quite. Yeah, no-one was maintaining it properly. We said we wanted to use it for corporate fun days; paintball, bungee jumping, pleasure flights, some parachuting. 

They were delighted. " 

"What about the control tower, and the aircraft movements?"

"Oh, that was operational - they kept that running. We just offered to take it all over. There are loads of tiny "off-grid" civil aviators out there, and - we have three small aircraft parked up in the hanger, for getting people around." 

He pointed at the large building. 

"With that there, it's easy to get a larger , faster plane in. The concrete + grass is good enough to get a transport plane in. Some of the men fly during the events to commemorate WW1 and WW2. It was just a matter of getting things a bit more... ??"

I laughed. "Organised, Neil. That's the word for it. Sounds like you need a good PA" . 

"Organised? Nah, we need everything to look a complete mess, so we can hide what we were doing? There is a semi-derelict cafe in that lot- which makes a great canteen. Anyone coming in here that is not ours has to file a flight plan, so we know ahead. And someone thought about saying we are shooting a film here. So they set a few props up, and we can wheel stuff around."

And people in "paintball kit" retrograde fighting norms. That works too, as a cover. 

"Hey, Wheeler, come here. "

" This is our prop organiser. She keeps us all on our toes, if a rogue norm is coming in. Show him If you hear a blast on the siren..."

And look: several "disused" barracks, fitted out for retrograde people, or those who are working - and sleeping - round here - as well as for indoor training exercises. 

Shall I take you up for a spin?


	4. Hungover in the Hanger

I walked into the room, to be met by a round of sardonic applause. Ah, maybe being blown in the lift was a bit of a PDA. 

Or something. Affection? Maybe just a bit of stress relief. 

Someone shoved a drink in my hand. Ah. Not my usual diet coke. But under the circumstances, I think getting wasted was obligatory. Or at least making enough of a show to convince them all. I took a gulp, and tried not to choke.

\----

Hard to tell how Neil felt about it - he had a huge pair of mirror shade on. Probably hung over. And a lovely soft warm looking jacket. It seems he had wanted to show me off though, in the bar afterwards. That had turned into quite a rowdy evening. 

And that look he gave me all the time? Maybe I had made assumptions. Bloody hell. I certainly wanted more of that though. My brain was filled with half-remembered images of what we had done afterwards. 

Neil was doing the pre-flight checks on the Cessna. He had a clipboard in hand, and was clearly concentrating on going through the drill. He looked up, and - good grief, he was blushing. 

" hi there. You ready for a spin?" He asked. "I have put a flight plan in. Was hoping you would show. " 

"Sure" , I said. " All set. I gather you trust me to navigate. I was given a pretty serious briefing on the local hazards." I brandished my briefcase. " was instructed to go through a bunch of maps. Had a refresher course on meteorology, and tested on my radio use. "

He smiled." Pretty intense, eh? But better to do the hard work down here, then you can concentrate on look-out up there. You remember that tale last night about what a near miss is?"

"What, where the instructor could read the name tag of the other pilot? Yeah, that sounded scary. "

" and they missed! Oh and what's the definition of a good landing? " - I laughed "anything you walk away from . "

" You okay to fly?" I asked. " think so..."

"Well, this beast is pretty old, but it's still got enough tech that you will be the back-up. GPS took all the fun out of everything - but we always need to be prepped. "

"Seriously, Neil. You a prepper?"

"Of course." He patted his back pocket and gave me a wink. " I mean, sure - if the future gets messing with us, I am wanting to hit back. That's what this place is all about. 

What if we got hit by an EMP burst? I for one would trust this old beast - it's sticks and skin, and the speed it lands at? Could put it down in a field no probs and still walk away." 

I nodded. "Well I suppose that all makes sense." 

"So, I have made sure you did your homework. We have done all the hard work round here, and now it's time for a joyride. And .. As for your map reading, well who cares if we screw... up. This beast fly straight and level in good air conditions with no adjustments. " 

"Just as long as we don't end up in Heathrow's airspace, we should be okay? And I assume you would recognise that!" 

" yeah, yeah it's okay - I did do this sort of stuff before. Just not in a tin can smaller than my car. "


	5. Up and  away

"Cleared for take-off" . 

Check. 

Neil pulled the throttle open, and the engine roared. We charged down the runway, until he obviously decided we had reached a suitable speed. It felt terrifying. Ah yes, my adrenaline junkie Neil, with a huge grin on his face. 

There was a jolt, and we pilled up into the air. He rattled through a bunch of adjustments, and yabbered at the radio through his headset. Apparently there was another flight passing through, though higher than us. I peered down through the window, scanning the horizon. Below us, the base rapidly shrank into the toytown version that I had studied on plans to work out where -and how - Wheeler was organising our cover story. I could see at a glance that it looked what it was meant to be: mostly abandoned, semi- derelict buildings - a. few people around - some faked up props. Various mechanics at work, fixing up old craft. A sign or two repainted. 

"Aircraft at 12 o'clock" - he pointed, and I saw the incoming aircraft that he had been discussing with the tower. I could see why he had impressed on me the importance of me having some conception of what all that jargon meant. Also why they made them all talk in one language - theoretically at least - so we all could follow each other.


	6. Prograde

I slammed the flight manual down in front of him. 

"So - do you think you could take off in retrograde? "

He laughed. 'That's a crazy thought."

"Old pilot; bold pilot. Come on, are you willing to try it? " .

"Sure. If there is a nuke going off, I would give it a go. "

"Not yet. "

" come on, grab your kit".

The plane skidded up the runway and lumbered into the air. God, that felt weird. Handling felt so strange. Then the stall warning went off. I pushed the control - and heard the engine note change. Scanning the instruments I could see I had adjusted into the correct speed. 

I could feel the temperature change - moisture forming on me as the condensation of my sweat did it's back-to-frontness. My heart thumped. That was bloody scary. And now what was I going to do?

" bring it round".


	7. Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pre-flight briefing, out of order. Expanded version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff I skimmed over before. Trying to remember stuff I saw a lot of. Need to edit out the duplicate stuff.. Later

"Morning Marshal." I was greeted by a cheeky looking woman. Ah yes, I vaguely remembered her from last night. 

"Neil wants me to be his navigator. Uhh never done that - is that okay?"

"Oh yes, you don't need to be a pilot to help map-read, he will have a GPS running, and the plane wil appear on radar tracking. Neil will set a number on his dashboard, and then the various airports can see you. You will keep in radio contact the whole time, but you pass through different local areas, and will have to change frequencies as you go.

So. To start off, you will get clearance to go from our control tower. You have to file a flight plan first, and have checked the weather. We will be aware of incoming , outgoing and passing through aircraft. You can to an extent ask for a flight level, and then you stick to it. You are informed as to who is out there, and have to keep a visual lookout - assuming you are flying under visual flight rules. If you have an instrument rating, you can fly in worse conditions, as you can navigate using just the instruments. Though some conditions are not safe to fly in - under any circumstances. Thunder storms have lightening, but they also have extreme turbulence, which can pull wings off. They also have a condition where ice forms on the wings, which messes with their functionality. Not at al safe, even a commercial airliner does not fly through a cumulonimbus, if it can avoid it. In a Cessna ie a plane the size, construction style, comfort level and shape of a Fiat 128, definitely a no-no.

Bring warm comfortable clothes, a pair of sunglasses and a peaked hat. Pack a sandwidge and drink, actually bring a picnic and a rug, and Neil will love you forever. But nothing too much to eat on the flight itself: you will be up in the air with nowhere to go. I have known some pilots wear adult nappies, just in case! 

You say you did map-reading before? Excellent. Let me show you the danger areas. And this clipboard: that is a sheet with the various waypoints Neil expects to fly through, with ETA, ATA, etc. Neil may ask you to write in figures. Do it in pencil, okay?

And you will have headphones on. Used them? Good. Don't talk too much, as it's important to listen to the radio for general awareness of other aircraft. 

\----

Hard to tell how Neil felt about it - he had a huge pair of mirror shade on. Probably hung over. And a lovely soft warm looking jacket. It seems he had wanted to show me off though, in the bar afterwards. That had turned into quite a rowdy evening. 

And that look he gave me all the time? Maybe I had made assumptions. Bloody hell. I certainly wanted more of that though. Neil : this gorgeous house haired young man, looking more and more fondly as the alcohol reduced his inhibitions. My brain was filled with half-remembered images of us fooling around, and then; what we had done afterwards. So: was this a fling, or were we going to turn into that romance which made life have some meaning? 

Neil was doing the pre-flight checks on the Cessna. He had a clipboard in hand, and was clearly concentrating on going through the drill. He looked up, and - good grief, he was blushing. 

" hi there. You ready for a spin?" He asked. "I have put a flight plan in. Was hoping you would show soon. " 

"Sure. Or do you mean that literally? Because I think I would give that a rain check right now" , "Nah, no spins today. I do need to practice them, but yeah" . He grimaced. "I feel fragile enough that straight and level is good. Anyway, all good to go" . I said. "Yes, All set. I gather you trust me to navigate. I was given a pretty serious briefing on the local hazards." I brandished my briefcase. " was instructed to go through a bunch of maps. Had a refresher course on meteorology, and tested on my radio use. "

He smiled." Pretty intense, eh? But better to do the hard work down here, then you can concentrate on look-out up there. You remember that tale last night about what a near miss is?"

"What, where the instructor could read the name tag of the other pilot? Yeah, that sounded scary. "

" and they missed! Oh and what's the definition of a good landing? " - I laughed "anything you walk away from . "

" You okay to fly?" I asked. "Oh I think so. ."

"Well, this beast is pretty old, but it's still got enough tech that you will be the back-up. GPS took all the fun out of everything - but we always need to be prepped. "

"Seriously, Neil. You a prepper?"

"Of course." He patted his back pocket and gave me a wink. " I mean, sure - if the future gets messing with us, I am wanting to hit back. That's what this place is all about. 

What if we got hit by an EMP burst? I for one would trust this old beast - it's sticks and skin, and the speed it lands at? Could put it down in a field no probs and still walk away." 

I nodded. "Well I suppose that all makes sense." 

"So, I have made sure you did your homework. We have done all the hard work round here, and now it's time for a joyride. And .. As for your map reading, well who cares if we screw... up. This beast fly straight and level in good air conditions with no adjustments. " 

"Just as long as we don't end up in Heathrow's airspace, we should be okay? And I assume you would recognise that!" 

" yeah, yeah it's okay - I did do this sort of stuff before. Just not in a tin can smaller than my car. "


	8. Getting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to secure an area. 
> 
> That should work

So, the only way in and out now is via air?

Yup. The double fence goes all the way round. We have secured it, gone the whole Colditz routine. Except with modern tech that's even better. Barbed wire, no man's land in between. Dogs. Cameras, motion sensors. Watch tower. 

Okay. And supplies dropped outside the gate?

What gate? There is no gate. 

Oh and anyone on premises that does not register as one of us? Computer says no, and sets off warnings.

Sounds more like Area 52

We are being attacked by the future but yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Kneel - blow jobs on his Knees  
> Wheeler - wheel that plane prop  
> Ives - I've been... fucked.  
> The Protagonist - of the story.  
> Any other suggestions?


End file.
